


Nightmare

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Not really though, nothing graphic, takes place after Chelm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Matthew thought he was finally rid of Benjamin once and for all, but his mind still couldn't let go.





	Nightmare

Matthew woke, pain searing through his body whenever he tried to move. Despite his eyes being open he couldn’t see anything. He fought the rising panic and took stock of his surroundings the best he could.

It was dank and smelled of rot and death. His body lie on an uneven stone surface that dug into his back. He could hear faint murmurs from above, but nothing else.

Light suddenly flooded the space above him and Matthew winced as he shied away from the brightness.

“Hello, father.”

No.

No, he was dead.

“I bet you’re thinking ‘But I thought we killed you?’...but you’d be wrong.”

Benjamin’s face came into view as Matthew turned his head back towards the opening not twenty feet above him.

“Well, to answer your question, everything you saw was another illusion. Diana saving you from me, killing me, and you returning to your safe, boring life was nothing more than a dream and now it’s time to wake up.”

No, he was dreaming. He remembered Diana saving him and taking him home to their children. Benjamin was dead.

This couldn’t be real.

“Oh, but it is, father! It’s all real. You never escaped. In fact, I have to thank you. If not for you I wouldn’t have gotten my hands on the one thing I’ve been searching for all these years. I really must thank you,” Benjamin taunted, his voice filled with malice.

Matthew’s throat burned as he tried to speak. “Wh—what d-do you…”

“Oh, father, I think you know.”

Horror filled him as the reality sank in.

“She’s wonderful, father! Thank you so much for bringing her to me! I’ll use her well, I promise.”

Benjamin’s sadistic smile was the last thing Matthew saw before he was once again surrounded in darkness.

With a savage cry, Matthew fought against the pain as he attempted to escape his prison.

A familiar scream echoed down to him and he responded with a roar of his own that tore his throat open.

He failed her.

He couldn’t protect her. Again.

All he could do was listen to her cry out for him, beg for his help, as her sobs tore apart what was left of his heart.

Matthew’s eyes snapped open, an agonized cry lodged in his throat. His chest heaved as he took stock of his surroundings, again.

Was this another illusion? Was he still trapped with Benjamin?

Had he finally gone mad?

A warm hand touched his chest and Matthew's entire body jerked away.

Diana’s hurt face swam into view and, before he could stop himself, he crushed her to his chest. He kissed her neck, face, anywhere he could reach without letting go as his nightmare slowly faded from his mind.  

He let her warmth chase away his demons and ease the ache in his soul.

The newly healed scars on his forearms were barely visible in the early morning light as Matthew made love to Diana.

The events at Chelm would always haunt him, but so long as he had his family he would survive it.

As long as he had Diana, he could live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
